The Jewels Family
The Jewels Family is a arrogant earth ponies family and are recurring antagonists in Lingers. Pablo Topaz : Pablo is the leader of the family. It is the husband of Tasha and is the father of Uniqua Sapphire, Tyrone Emerald and Austin Amethyst. Pablo is headstrong, arrogant, impatient and sloppy leader Jewels family. He is quite irritating and can be as menacing as his wife Tasha. He develops to be the leader and the head of the family. He is willing to use violence against Tasha due to their betrayals with lovers. He is such a liar who uses her children as an excuse in his plans. Pablo is a little selfish, often debauchery and selfishness can lead to serious to the point of being completely crazy and even kill Tasha Ruby : Tasha is the second in command of the family, after Pablo. She is the wife of Pablo Topaz and mother of Austin Amethyst, Uniqua Sapphire and Tyrone Emerald. Tasha is the egocentric, manipulative and unfaithful wife of Pablo Topaz. She always deceives her husband with his lies, when in fact she has another lover. She is also a little rascal and is sneaky she often influence their children to get their side instead of Pablo. She always argues with Pablo on trivial matters and the custody of their children due to their economic and financial situation is not very good. She proves to be a coward later when you try to help Pablo. Tyrone Emerald : Tyrone is the eldest son of Pablo Topaz and Tasha Ruby. He is the older brother of Austin Amethyst and Uniqua Sapphire. Tyrone is the eldest son of Pablo Topaz and Ruby Tasha. He is a bully, a teenager who idolizes his parents for being bad and wants to teach his older brothers to be like them. He's arrogant and disrespectful especially in relation to royalty. Tyrone is completely pampered and find the "best" of the house. He is also teasingly with his brothers often their greed, arrogance and superiority let their younger siblings jealous and quite angry. He is also cruel towards Lingers and their rivalry is especially Jay, Abigail assistant, as he tried to humiliate Jay every possible way. He is also a liar and tends telling lies and blaming others to escape their evil deeds. As a teenager, Tyrone also has a juvenile, infamous and rebellious behavior. He enjoys painting graffiti walls in the school. Uniqua Sapphire : Uniqua is the youngest daughter of Pablo Topaz and Tasha Ruby. She's younger sister of Tyrone Emerald and Austin Amethyst. Uniqua is portrayed as the same personality of his arrogant family, hypocritical and evildoing. She is disorganized and mischievous and likes scamming others. She is bossy and tends to brag about and manipulate others to do whatever she wants, despite his villainous side is most of his appearances. Uniqua also has a compassionate and heroic side sometimes showing that it is an anti heroine and that she is a little different from your family. Austin Amethyst : Austin is the middle son of Pablo Topaz and Tasha Ruby. He is the middle brother of Uniqua Sapphire and Tyrone Emerald. Austin is also portrayed as a bully, snobbish, arrogant, selfish, boastful, manipulative and idolized. He also admires his parents for being quite arrogant as he and his brothers. It also has a pet peeve with her younger sister Uniqua and sometimes makes jealousy and envy her. He also seems to cause problems and be a problem with Tyrone in relation to Lingers. It has a deep hatred for Lingers especially Jay and Cameron. Trivia: *Their names are a tribute to the five main characters of Backyardigans: Pablo Topaz (name inspired to Pablo, the penguim), Tasha Ruby (name inspired Tasha the hippo), Uniqua Sapphire (name inspired the Uniqua, a rose creature or probably ladybug or pink ant, you never know what kind of animal it is), Tyrone Emerald (name inspired by the Tyrone the moose) and Austin Amethyst (name inspired to Austin the kangaroo). *This is the first family to appear in the series. *Austin is similar to the character Austin the Kangaroo Backyardigans because of the purple color. *There was a rumor that the children of Pablo and Tasha would be children of about six, seven and eight but was confirmed for the three are adolescents aged about 17 (It's the age of Tyrone), 15 (It is the age of Austin) and 14 (It is the age of Uniqua). *Pablo mentions Abigail's family as the "family of elk," which is a wicked way to involve and undo Abigail's family to be lower than theirs and that he believes that Abigail is not a cat but a moose as rest his family, but in reality Abigail's family is not moose, but cats, maybe he referred them as "moose" because of their surname. *Each of them is one of five of the seven deadly sins: Pablo is anger, for all his anger is around Abigail's family to have a better situation than them. Tasha is the sin of greed, as though she had lovers, it is more focused on making money and become objective with your plans. Tyrone is the sin of envy, he is very jealous toward their brothers and hate they are compared with other bad and strong boys. Uniqua is the sin of laziness, she is lazy enough that others do their jobs and dirty and cheap foibles. Austin probably represents the pride, he is quite proud and arrogant in their goals proving that he wants what he wants depending on his opinion and his astute actions. *They are rivals of Abigail's Family, Moose family. *None of them has remorse for his actions or going the way of the good, except Uniqua that at the end of the season it becomes a support protagonist and will be the only good character of the family. Gallery: The Jewels Family.png|The Villainous Jewels Family. Pablo Topaz.png|Pablo Topaz Tasha Ruby.png|Tasha Ruby Uniqua Sapphire.png|Uniqua Sapphire Austin Amethyst.png|Austin Amethyst Tyrone Emerald.png|Tyrone Emerald Category:Evil Families Category:Villainous Groups Category:Animal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Rivals Category:Bullies Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Male Villainous Groups Category:Female Villainous Groups